


Rictor x Shatterstar

by AnyaCronos



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, kiss, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Rictor x Shatterstar

[](https://imgur.com/xSUQw7M)

Another pic against the shipwar ♥


End file.
